


Give and take

by hanekoma



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never about intimacy, only a fight for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and take

**Author's Note:**

> On avengerkink, anon asked for "During sex they "fight" over who gets to be on top" and I provided a mini-fill in response anonly.

"My, my. Just what are you trying to do?" Loki hissed into Natasha's ear as his fingers tightened into her hair. A quick jerk of his arm brought her head back and exposed her neck completely to him. "Just because you're currently above me does not mean you've any control over me."

A soft laugh escaped Natasha's lips in return as her fingers dug into the skin of Loki's bare chest. A few marks were already forming on his skin, just adding to the battle damage. "That's where you're quite wrong." Natasha pulled against his hold just enough to meet eye-to-eye with him.

His free hand moved to her jaw and tightened. Both of them held a challenging expression, daring the other to make the first move and being prepared to counter. They were quickly learning the other's strengths and weaknesses, exploiting the weaknesses to almost a deadly level. It was all a twisted game between them and whoever lost first would pay a hefty price.

The return for his action was Natasha bringing her hand to his throat. Perhaps this time she would really attempt to crush his jugular. Watching Loki in such a vulnerable position sent a jolt of heat down her spine and she pushed down while he pushed up, meeting in a fierce kiss.

She was the one to taste the blood first when Loki bit down hard enough to break the skin of her lip. A low moan was trapped in her throat as her hands moved down unfasten the pants he was wearing. Their tongues pressed hard against one another's, nothing elegant or sweet. Even this was a fight to prove who was winning in their battle. Rough and angry.

A hand pressed between her legs, rubbing her through her suit. Natasha's breath hitched, but she refused to be the one to break the kiss. There was no way she would give in to Loki, of all people. Retaliation took the form of her hand slipping into his pants, palm cupping around his growing erection.

It was a game of give-and-take. More give, but trying to take the other's pride. It wasn't just about some trite thing like dominance, it was about stripping their partner of all dignity and leaving them wrecked, vulnerable and humiliated. Destroying someone was much more satisfying than taking their life.


End file.
